¿Tienes un problema?
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: No todos estarán de acuerdo con que Keith sea medio Galra pero siempre tendrá a su equipo para defenderlo (¡Pésimo Titulo y Summary! XD)


**Mica: Me quedo horrible XD pero me saque el gusto de hacerlo. Soy nueva en la serie Voltron pero ¡me encanta esta serie! (No por nada me la mire en dos días) Solo espero que la siguiente temporada salga pronto y espero que esto les guste ¡Los quiero mucho gente y adiós!**

 **P.D: Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas. Lamento lo errores que encuentren pero intentare seguir mejorando ^_^**

 **P.D-2: Lamento el final, creo que me quedo algo…raro XD**

* * *

Había sido otro día, otra lucha y nuevamente, la derrota de una flota y un robot gigante de los Galra. Había sido difícil, los Galra se esmeraban en cada lucha para hacer a los robots mucho más fuertes y resistentes, por suerte siempre encontraban una forma de ganar. Por lo menos, podían descansar por un momento…mientras reconstruían edificios.

El rey de aquel planeta, con un nombre ridículamente largo y difícil de recordar, les había pedido ayuda a reconstruir los edificios principales para tener donde llevar a su gente, ya que muchos de sus mejores constructores habían terminado muy mal heridos. Obviamente, la princesa y los paladines no pudieron negarse a ese pedido.

Keith dejo escapar un suspiro, colocando lentamente la sexta caja que llevaba en el día en el piso. Todos en el equipo estaban cansados pero entre más rápido terminaran, más pronto podrían ir cada a uno a su cuarto para un merecido encuentro con la suave almohada.

Se rasco el dorso de la mano de manera distraída, frunciendo el ceño al ver una ligera coloración violeta en su piel. Todos ellos, incluyéndolo, habían descubierto que era mitad Galra después de una lucha que había terminado muy mal. Había temido que lo encerraran o lo echaran del equipo, por eso se sorprendió cuando los demás paladines lo apoyaron con una sonrisa. Aun podía recordar las voces de sus amigos, defendiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas contra la princesa hasta que ella reacciono y se disculpo con él por dudar por un momento.

 _-No te dejaremos solo-_ sonrío ante aquella frase dicha con total confianza por su hermano en aquel momento. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos ojos fijos en su nuca, causándole prácticamente un escalofrió. Se volteo lentamente, tragando con fuerza al ver que su cuchillo estaba en las manos de uno de los habitantes.

-Eres…Eres un Galra- se tensó por completo, absteniéndose de retroceder cuando unos ojos blancos sin pupilas se fijaron en su rostro.

 _ **… … … …**_

Lance tarareo una canción que recordaba vagamente, unos gritos captando su atención. Se volteo, enarcando una ceja al ver a un Keith nervioso y tenso negando continuamente frente a un ser parecido a un pez y de baja estatura.

-¿Algún problema por aquí?- sonrío como si nada, parándose al lado de su compañero, quien lo miro con nerviosismo.

-¡Si, ÉL es el problema!- apunto hacia el pelinegro, quien se tensó. –¡Es un Galra!- Lance parpadeo ligeramente, notando en ese momento el cuchillo de su amigo en la mano de la criatura.

-Si…¿Y…?- ladeo la cabeza, enarcando un ceja.

-¡El Galra debería estar encerrado!- la criatura gruño.

-Lance…- murmuro al ver que su compañero fruncía el ceño.

-Escúchame…- rodeo los hombros del paladín rojo con su brazo, señalándolo con la otra mano. –…el nombre de este Galra es Keith y Keith arriesgo su vida para salvar la tuya- dio un paso adelante, soltando al pelinegro y llevando sus manos a sus caderas. –Él es parte de nuestro equipo…así que si tienes un problema con Keith, tienes un problema conmigo- Keith parpadeo, viendo con gran sorpresa a su amigo. –Así que…- se agacho ligeramente, mirando a los ojos de aquella criatura con una seriedad inusual en él. –…¿tienes algún problema?-

-…No…- murmuro de mal humor después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

-¡Genial!- se enderezo sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado. –Ahora, puedes ir con Shiro a ver si ha terminado alguno de los cuartos para ti- la criatura de baja estatura gruño, tirando el cuchillo al piso y dándose media vuelta, alegándose rápidamente. –Ten- Lance sonrío, recogiéndolo y extendiéndoselo a su dueño. Keith dudo un momento, aceptándolo lentamente y quedándosele viendo, su dedo pasando suavemente por la marca usualmente escondida del mango del arma. –Hey…-

-Tendremos muchos problemas por esto, ¿he?- murmuro lentamente.

-Supongo…- Lance hizo una mueca, agitando rápidamente la cabeza y sonriendo como siempre, rodeando los hombros de su amigo con su brazo una vez más. –¡Pero no te preocupes!- empezó a caminar. –Somos un equipo, creo que podremos pasar de esto-

-¿Tú crees?- enarco una ceja, viendo de reojo a su amigo asentir con firmeza.

-¡Hey chicos!- Hunk, Pidge y Shiro les llamaban a la distancia, sonriendo al verlos acercarse. No muy detrás estaban Allura y Coran, sonriendo de igual manera.

-Si…- rio ligeramente, viendo a sus amigos. –Creo que podremos hacerlo-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- rio Lance. –Así que…aprovechando que estas de buen humor…- Keith enarco una ceja, incitándole a terminar de hablar. –…podríamos cortarte el pelo, ¿sabes?-

-Quizás…- rodo los ojos. –…pero si tú te acercas a mi pelo con unas tijeras, yo podría esconder todas tus cremas y tirar al espacia tu "piyama favorito", ¿no crees?-

-Nah, no creo que seas capaz- rio con nerviosismo, tensándose al no ver una sonrisa en el rostro ajeno. –N-No serias capaz…¿cierto?- se quedó tieso, mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos. –K-Keith…n-no hablas en serio…¿cierto?…¿Keith?- el otro no se detuvo, siguió caminando. –¡Ho vamos amigo, nos estábamos llevando muy bien!- corrió tras él, sin poder notar la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del pelinegro. Si, sin duda podrían contra cualquier cosa.


End file.
